laluneroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
La'Lune
Location and Description Just in the crook of St. Peter Street, a dim, seemingly desolate alleyway hidden from human eyes. Mankind viewing the crook between buildings as nothing more than a habitat for garbage bins and homeless felons. However, just under the veil of glamour lies a beautifully constructed wall of warm brick, glass panes hugging a verdant wooden entry way. A charming sign hung from its' hinges with the words La'Lune written in blonde curly writing. A sweet tinkle of a bell could be heard as guests stroll indoors for their night of relaxation and the lovely tune of jazz. The inner workings of the bar are blanketed in a soft yellowy hue, giving the pub many nooks and crannies that lie untouched by the beaming lights that hang from the glamoured high ceilings. The floor was crafted wood paneling. There were many plush booths coating the outer walls, consisting of dark woods with green seats embellished in gold stitch work. Smaller tables took up space in the center area, plain wooden tabletops and chairs with similar craftsmanship to those of the booths. Tiny menus, spices and condiments sat prettily upon each table's surface. Pillars of thick glass littered the establishment, filled with water and a large array of tropical fish, these glass ways also lined the lower half of the wood paneled walls. Photos of famous monsters and humans in film hung just above the elongated tank encrusted timber. A stage sat at its front closest to the central tables, it looked to be entirely filled with water. The pool held a few untouched wooden platforms, one even topped with a black baby grand piano, but it primarily sat brimming with clear liquid as a few fish swam just under its surface. Green curtains adorned each side, able to be pulled closed and open at whim. Just to the stage's right was a staircase that led to a locked door, this can only be assumed as the entryway to Benen and Priscilla's studio apartments. To the left of the stage was a gender neutral bathroom. And at the far right past the locked stairwell was the bar and entry to the kitchens. The bar was polished green granite counter top stacked upon wooden paneling, comfortable verdant plush stools lining its outer edge. Shelves beneath the inside of the barway held mixing tools, glasses, etc. Just behind the bar lie an extensive wall with various liquors, human and monster alike. Underneath cabinets were shown, one could only guess kept extra supplies, tools and cleaning utensils. Overall, the place gave off a soft warm feeling. It was classy, but still held that whimsical monster aura, as fireflies seemingly danced at each light structure. When the stage band isn't performing a soft jazz melody could be heard wafting about, its source unknown. The place was the perfect rest stop after a long hard day of concealment and responsibility. La'Lune History La'Lune was established in 1914 by a werewolf named Gary Rickters. Supposedly purchasing the bit of land in the human settlement in order to build his pub business to support his poverty-stricken family. It went off without a hitch, having monsters a many from New Orleans to Pinelight taking refuge in it's warmth after a harsh day. However, some strange predicaments often surrounded its' land, many monsters in the area often spreading rumor that the MPF was regularly spotted around its grounds. The reasonings remain unknown as Gary refused to speak on the topic. By 1954 Gary grew exhausted with up keep, allegedly expressing his old age catching up on him, thus putting the bar up for sale in the Hugin-Munin this is when Benen and Priscilla purchased the grounds and began anew.